Moon Kingdom
by Happy Balon
Summary: Moon Kingdom. Tempat semua jenis puak dan kaum berkumpul. Namun, semuanya musnah apabila salah satu kaum mula menentang. Kerajaan yang teguh selama beratus tahun, musnah dalam sekelip mata. Rated M for explicit content and language. Goofball!Alucard.


Prolog

Dentuman bass muzik kedengaran dari jauh. Dia selak sedikit lengan bajunya, jam tangannya menunjuk masa sudah pukul 0304. Dia mengeluh, kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia bersandar pada tepi bangunan biru cairnya kadang bertukar warna, efek dari sinar cahaya kereta yang lalu lalang. Dia memandang hitam berkilat diikat seperti ekor kuda menari perlahan kerana angin laut yang bertiupan. Pelabuhan kapal layar yang selalu dikunjungi pelancong dan laut yang cantik. Jika dilihat dari sebalik bangunan yang dia sedang sandar ini, ada sebuah bandar besar yang begitu cerah dengan cahaya bangunan, pelabuhan jalan raya, kereta dan sebagainya. Bandar yang tidak pernah mati. Walaupun sudah jam sudah selewat ini, tapi beberapa orang remaja, pelajar mungkin, sedang melepak jauh di sebelah kirinya. Kelihatan mabuk juga.

"Hey." Lelaki berambut perang menegurnya dari sisi kanan. Dia tidak mengendahkannya. Si rambut perang kelihatan tercungap. Berlari?

" Kau lambat." Ucap si dia.

" Aku tidak ada alasan untuk bagi pada kau." Kedua dua tangan si rambut perang terangkat, tanda si rambut perang mengalah. Dia hanya mengekeh perlahan. Dia berdiri tegak, sudah tidak bersandar pada bangunan itu lagi. Kaki panjang dia angkat, lalu dia ayun kearah lelaki berambut perang itu sekuat hatinya.

Kedua tangan si rambut perang menahan kaki dia dari terus menghentam muka tampannya.

"Oi,oi. Aku masih sayang muka aku,tahu? Estes."

" Muka kau tu tak adalah handsome mana, kan? Clint." Estes mengejek.

" Biar muka handsome dari cantik – erghh!." Estes menghulur kedua dua tangannya kehadapan, lalu keluar simbol alkemis berwarna putih dari tangannya dan mengeluarkan cahaya terang, menyerang Clint dari depan. Clint terpelanting.

Estes ketawa. Mata dia terus bertukar menjadi putih semuanya, rambut terlerai dari ikatan dan bertukar menjadi warna putih. Clint menyengih sambil menahan sakit. Dia berdiri, berjalan kearah Estes semula. Dia berhenti tepat dihadapan Estes.

" Sihir kau dah makin kuat, Yang Mulia…" Clint hulurkan tangannya,simbol alkemis seperti Estes tapi berwarna kuning muncul, lalu dua pucuk pistol berwarna coklat keemasan keluar. Estes mula bersiap siaga.

"…Tetapi belum tentu kau kuat dari aku." Clint mengapai kedua dua pucuk pistol itu, dengan cepat dia halakan kearah Estes, dan tembak. Estes mengelak, kadang dia melompat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dia mengundur, dia sudah mahu keluarkan tombak panjangnya, tiba tiba sudah ada orang berdiri dihadapannya. Estes senyum, Clint terkejut bukan main.

Peluru peluru tadi semua ditebas begitu saja dengan pedang orang baru tadi. Kekehan kedengaran. Pedang biru perak itu digenggam, dan orang baru tadi meluru kehadapan dengan kelajuan luar biasa. Dia sudah berada dihadapan Clint, memandang Clint tepat kedalam mata. Clint rasa masa berhenti sebentar, lalu bergerak semula dengan kelajuan yang tidak dijangka. Dada Clint dihunus dan terhempas diatas jalan tar dengan kuat sehingga menyebabkan jalan tersebut hancur berderai.

Mulut Clint menyemburkan darah dengan sangat banyak. Jarinya kadang bergerak sedikit, matanya berputar keatas. Dada Clint sudah terbelah hingga ke perut. Usus perut sedikit terkeluar, jantung berdegup pelan. Estes meringis. Orang tadi mencangkung dihadapan Clint, memandang Clint, lalu ketawa. Pedang dia tadi hilang entah kemana. Jari telunjuk panjangnya dia cuit di pipi Clint yang berlumuran darah. Jarinya ia lumuri dengan darah Clint lalu dia bawa kebibirnya dan dia jilat hingga bersih jari telunjuknya itu. Lalu dia menyengih.

" Kau melampau kali ini, Alucard." Ucap Estes, lalu menelepon seseorang. Rafaela. Tangannya keluarkan simbol tadi, lalu keliling Clint bercahaya. Estes menggunakan cahaya bulan untuk menyembuhkan Clint.

" Hmm? Haha~ I show no mercy." Alucard dekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Clint, lalu dia lumati bibir yang dilumuri darah itu. Alucard tersedak. Dia bangun, berlari ke tepi laut itu dan muntah. Estes ketawa melihatnya sambil dia bercakap dengan Rafaela. Clint terbatuk.

" Melampau betul kau kali ni, Alucard. Tengok! Usus aku terkeluar ni!." Clint membebel. Dia bangun menyandar pada bangunan tempat Estes menyandar tadi. Alucard berjalan kembali kearah Clint, menyandar disebelahnya.

" Darah kau makin pahit la, Clint." Ucap Alucard. Clint ketawa mengejek.

" Darah manis pada manusia, Alucard. Pada manusia yang ada bukit besar pada dadanya itu, kaki yang cantik dan halus. Ohh! It`s turn me on now. Tolong aku, Alucard." Clint mengerang. Tangan Alucard mula menggapai, jari jari panjangnya memulakan kerjanya. Estes hanya buat tidak tahu. Clint terus mengerang dan mendesah tidak tahan. Alucard melajukan kerja tangannya. Nafas Clint mula memburu. Mata terkatup rapat dan…

" OI! Korang buat apa, ha!?." Jerkah Miya. Jerkahan Miya membuatkan tiga orang itu terkejut bukan main. Kerana terkejut, Clint melepaskan segalanya. Miya juga terkejut, lalu terlentang ketawa. Muka Alucard muram kerana yang membuatkan Clint melepaskan bukan dirinya. Estes hanya tersenyum hanya memandang mereka bertiga. Lalu baru Estes sedari.

" Kau datang dari mana, Miya?." Miya berhenti ketawa lalu memandang Estes, Alucard dan Clint.

" Dari tempat Lancelot."

" Kau buat apa kat sana?."

" Ahh.. Katanya, Odette pergi ke luar negara jadi Lancelot sunyi. Tiada teman. Dia ada juga panggil Alucard, tapi Alucard tidak mengendahkannya." Muka Alucard berubah kelat.

" AH, Maaf. Aku tak boleh pergi. Oh ya, Estes. Jom kita balik. Mereka mesti tengah tunggu kita." Ucap Alucard. Clint dan Miya mula berdiri tegak. Luka parah Clint tadi sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Estes pun menyimpan phone nya.

Estes menghulurkan kedua dua tangannya, mengeluarkan simbol alkemis tadi, tapi berlainan corak.

" _Moon Portal. Moon Palace."_

Sebuah portal mula terbentuk lalu mereka masuk satu persatu. Portal tersebut mengecil dan hilang. Harap tiada siapa yang nampak kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa pada remaja remaja mabuk tadi, ya!

.

.

.

.

My new story! I just can`t stop myself! Rupanya rupanya, menaip tentang perlawanan ni sungguh mengasyikkan(?). Aku hanya perlukan satu jam untuk menyiapkan prolog ni. (Ah, tapi sayang, aku slow writer di keyboard DX). Yahh.. Maafkan tentang tatabahasa dan sebagainya kerana aku juga tidak beberapa pandai dalam hal penulisan ini.


End file.
